Trois Mondes
by Atlantos
Summary: Dans une dimension parallèle, Dark vit dans le Monde des Humains comme un être à part entière. Son quotidien, et ceux de beaucoup d'autres personnes, sera bouleversé par l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève, qui ne lui est pas étranger...
1. Prologue

**Pourquoi ce titre ?** « Trois Mondes »… J'en ai fichtrement aucune idée !

**Auteurs :** **Atlantos** (idée originale) et **Eldar-Melda** (qui a rapidement adhéré et suivi (vive le lycée !))

**Rating :** **T**, puis rapidement **M**.

**Disclamer :** Oula ! Ca va être long… Accrochez-vous ! Alors, Dark, Krad, les Niwa (Daisuké, Emiko, Kosuké et Daiki), With, les Hiwatari (Kei et Satoshi), Saéhara (père et fils), les Harada (Rika, Risa, et Riku), Azumano et les Musées appartiennent à **Yukiru Sugisaki**. /// Les Hakura (Anni, Erei), les Maze (Light, Ayato (qui lui, a été créé sur Kurogané des **CLAMP**) et le père d'Ayato), Wizu, Dôméki et Watanuki (qui ont été créés sur les persos du même nom des **CLAMP**), les Rebelles (l'organisation), Ryô Loyeta, Harue, Tatsuya, Hayui, Fuyuki, l'Ordre Sephtis, Sheldan, Akira, Andemius, Aliéto, Pyros, Arckya, Mangouste, Kelvin, Astat, Yalle, les Musiciens, les Reiss (Umi et Alexander), les Garcia (Stéphane et Joseph), Mélodie, Yuri, Galadh (avec** Eldar-Melda**), Lysséa (avec** Eldar-Melda**), Lyan sont à **Atlantos**. /// Alvéa, Meloch, Valarius, Dylan, les Juges (tous), Hideki Hikari, Lilith Hikari, Valario Hikari, Hebi-Sensei, Neko Hikari (un alias de Krad), Colbat, Mickaël (de **Atlantos** mais la seule à l'utiliser sous ce nom, l'autre étant Watanuki), Myriam de Bellecourt, Cécile Hakura, Perceval, Rose, Averroès et Isis sont à **Eldar-Melda**. /// Pour les Quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, voir la Bible ! Les Sept Archanges sont ceux de la liste de Palerme, donc : Michel, Gabriel, Raphaël, Uriel, Jehudiel, Barachiel, Sealtiel. (Merci à l'abbé Loeb pour l'info !). Arff... Arff...

**Note :** Oui, il y aura du OOC… Mais on essayera de coller le plus possible ! Et il y aura un sous entendu de Yaoi DômékixWatanuki (j'ai réussi à le caser, malgré la vive réticence de Eldar-Melda !)

_

* * *

_

**Prologue. Mauvais Rêve.**

_- Hey Dark !_

_Le jeune garçon se retourna, les cheveux violets et les yeux améthystes. A 15 ans, il est déjà l'un des plus beaux gosses du lycée. Je m'arrête près de lui pour reprendre mon souffle, les mains sur mes genoux._

_- T'es en retard par rapport à d'habitude, Anni !_

_- Ouais… je sais…_

_Daisuké Niwa arriva à son tour. Un adolescent aux cheveux et yeux rouges à l'air naïf. Dark Mousy et lui habitaient ensemble mais le premier partait toujours avec une longueur d'avance… Ce qui lui évitait de courir comme un dératé à travers Azumano pour arriver à l'heure ! Satoshi Hiwatari, yeux et cheveux bleus, arriva peu après lui._

_- Vous avez réussi les exos de Math ? nous demanda Dai._

_- Plus ou m…_

_Je stoppe net dans ma phrase, un frisson glacé me parcourt de haut en bas. Voyant que je suis immobile comme une statue de marbre, Dark me demande si ça va. Je parviens juste à articuler :_

_- Cette aura…_

…_elle me glace le sang ! Je me retourne légèrement et vois un garçon s'approcher au pas de course et nous dépasser pour se diriger vers le bâtiment B._

_- Quelqu'un le connaît ? demanda Satoshi._

_- C'est la première fois que je le vois, annonça Dark avec un grognement au fond de la gorge._

_- C'est tout à fait normal ! affirma une nouvelle voix._

_Sous l'effet de la surprise, on a tous sursautés ! C'était Takéshi Saéhara ! Notre apprenti journaliste prend la pause et affirme :_

_- C'est le nouveau qui va intégrer la classe !_

_Dark me fixe, mais de quoi est-ce qu'il a peur ? Que le nouveau prenne sa place envers moi ? Je lui demande, une pointe d'innocence dans la voix :_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Onii-chan ?_

_- Rien ! grogne-t-il._

_Il est jaloux, je le sens et ça me fait marrer ! J'ai envie de lui dire « Ne t'en fais pas ! Tu resteras toujours mon Grand-Frère de cœur préféré ! »… mais ça lui ferait trop plaisir ! Et je risquerais d'avoir une pluie de fangirls sur le dos !_

_N'empêche… Je n'arrête pas de me repasser cette scène. Un grand manteau blanc lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, un pantalon blanc cassé, des chaussures noires. De longs cheveux blonds retenus par une queue-de-cheval, la tête enfoncée dans les épaules pour se réchauffer (parce que le matin, ici, ça caille !). J'avais cru voir ses yeux, de couleur or, la pupille comme ceux des chats… semblables à ceux de Dark._

_xxx  
_

_La sonnerie retentit, on se dirige tous vers notre salle de cours. Dark monte les marches de l'escalier en râlant, disant que le prof aurait mieux fait de rester au lit plutôt que de venir nous emmerder… Enfin bref, le train-train habituel !_

_xxx  
_

_Le prof de Math réclama le silence, la proviseur entra, le nouveau sur ses talons. De nouveau cette aura… magique ! Blanche ! L'inverse de Dark… Son opposée à l'extrême… Elle me rend presque malade…. Je pose une main sur la table pour maintenir mon équilibre. Pas facile de tenir debout quand on a des vertiges et des nausées ! Daisuké, à ma gauche, et Dark, à ma droite, me demandent si ça va, tandis que Satoshi lève la main. Je la lui fais baisser à l'aide d'un geste de la main et d'un sourire, je l'avoue : forcé. Dark me caresse le haut du dos, fraternellement, mais je sens très clairement les regards meurtriers des filles de ma classe… Je suis morte !_

_xxx  
_

_Dix minutes après, on connaît enfin son nom : Krad, Krad Hikari. Son nom de famille nous est familier à tous. Le prof le fait s'asseoir au 3__ième__ rang… juste derrière moi !_

_Pendant tout le cours, j'ai senti son regard me transpercer de part en part. Et c'était sans compter sur Dark, évidemment ! Il se retournait de temps en temps, discrètement, et au bout de la quatrième fois, il me donne un petit coup de coude :_

_- Il en pince pour toi, le nouveau ! rit-il, malgré la trace d'animosité dans sa voix._

_Rien que pour ça, il en aurait reçu une ! Mais j'ai eu juste le temps de penser à Satoshi, à la droite de Dark, qui aurait reçu un coup si l'autre imbécile avait déclenché l'effet domino !_

_xxx  
_

_La cloche sonne la fin des cours ! Enfin ! Je note rapido les exos et range mes affaires… mais Krad m'a déjà rattrapée. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule :_

_- Je peux te parler ?_

_- __**IPS !**_

Anni se réveilla en sursaut, faisant voltiger la créature qui s'était installée sur son dos. Etant couchée sur le ventre, elle refourra le nez dans son oreiller et laissa échapper un gros soupir. Son rêve avait retranscrit le début de la matinée de samedi… Du moins, tout était vrai jusqu'à la stupide réflexion de Dark, car celui-ci s'était reçu une mine de crayon HB bien taillée dans la cuisse ! Le réveil ne tarda pas à sonner, rappelant l'inévitable à la lycéenne de première année : on est lundi matin !


	2. L'engrenage prend forme

_**Chapitre 1**_

**_L'engrenage prend forme._**

- Mousy ! Veuillez reconnecter les quelques neurones qu'il vous reste et me donner le résultat de cette question ! demanda le professeur de Chimie à la touffe de cheveux violets endormie sur son classeur.

Anni l'appela aussi discrètement que possible mais voyant que son camarade ne donnait aucune réponse, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia. Effet rapide : réveil éclair ! Il faillit lui crier dessus mais se ravisa en croisant le regard assassin de son professeur.

- Eum…, fit-il en reportant son attention sur sa feuille d'exercices. Atome de chlore : Cl ; 17 protons et électrons ; 35 nucléons ; 18 neutrons…

- Je vois ! Bon, mettez votre doigt sur cette question et descendez de quatre crans ! Bienvenue sur Terre, au lycée d'Azumano ! Hakura, faîtes-le, sinon on y est encore demain !

- Atome de krypton : Kr ; famille des gaz rares ; 36 protons ; 36 électrons ; 84 nucléons ; 48 neutrons.

Une fois la réponse donnée, le professeur jeta son dévolu sur un autre élève pendant qu'Anni murmurait à Dark, qui se trouvait à sa droite :

- Je t'avais dit de me laisser le vol d'hier soir !

- Non mais ça va pas ? répliqua-t-il en chuchotant. Et puis quoi encore ?

- La nuit, c'est fait pour dormir ! Surtout quand on est crevé !

Dark lui lança un regard assassin, l'air de dire : "Toi, tu vas voir après les cours !" Ce à quoi elle répondit par un sourire innocent bien calculé. Par chance, et surtout pour couper court à la dispute, Satoshi dit :

- J'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose, après le cours…

La curiosité des trois lycéens fut piquée. Si Satoshi montrait quelque chose, ça avait forcément à voir avec la magie. Il était le descendant de l'illustre famille des Hikari, ceux qui maîtrisaient la Magie par l'Art de la Peinture. Pourtant, il portait le nom des Hiwatari, et personne ne savait pourquoi. Daisuké, héritier de la famille Niwa, famille de voleurs et Scelleurs, famille ennemie des Hikari, et malgré ce palmarès, meilleur ami de Satoshi, tendit l'oreille. Il était… perplexe.

- Satoshi ! l'arrêta Anni. Dois-je te rappeler qu'on a deux heures de Sport après la Chimie ?

Dark cachait mal un petit sourire moqueur :

« Manqué, beau gosse ! » railla-t-il intérieurement.

- Et pour…

**- LES QUATRE DERRIÈRE ! VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE ?** hurla le prof.

Grand silence dans la salle de cours. Le professeur prit deux craies dans sa main et la mit en position de tir, pointant Satoshi et Anni :

- Vous deux ! Vous vous taisez !

Il posa une question à l'ensemble de la classe. Anni, blasée par sa simplicité qui mettait en déroute presque tous ses camarades, marmonna la réponse sans s'en rendre compte. Et malheureusement pas assez doucement ! Elle eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter les deux craies. Elle se redressa… et se prit une éponge mouillée en plein dans la figure !

- Je vous avais dit de vous taire, Hakura !

Dark était complètement explosé de rire. Le professeur, contre toutes ses attentes, venait de le venger !

La sonnerie retentit et toute la classe sortit joyeusement. Krad passa en vitesse devant le petit groupe. Il avait gymnastique, alors que le quatuor avait danse. Dark adorait ce cours : il pouvait tenir innocemment une fille dans ses bras !

xxx

Krad se dirigea vers les vestiaires que lui avait indiqué un Troisième année. Le blond avait oublié le plan des locaux dans son sac de cours, qui se trouvait en ce moment dans son casier. N'ayant pas particulièrement envie de traverser le lycée entier, il avait préféré demander son chemin. Il ouvrit la porte du vestiaire… et se prit une chaussure dans la figure !

- On vous attendait les gars !

Krad, emporté par l'élan de la chaussure, était sur les fesses !

- Ah… Zut ! Pardon Krad !

Anni, celle qui avait mise dans le mille, se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se relever. Après quelques excuses, encore, elle lui indiqua le chemin des vestiaires des garçons.

De son côté, ayant tout entendu de la scène, Dark était ravi que son coup aie fonctionné. Krad était humilié.

Le regardant partir, la brune fronça légèrement les sourcils. Fermant les yeux, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse.

- Krad ! Attends !

Le dénommé se retourna et vit Anni le rattraper. Pour une raison inconnue, elle l'accompagnait. Dès que le vestiaire des garçons fut en vue, elle accéléra. Passant la première, elle ouvrit violemment la porte, saisit le première chaussure à sa portée et la balança sur Dark :

**- BAKA !**

Le jeune garçon, en caleçon, la regarda sortir avec des yeux étonnés. Daisuké, lui, faisait de son mieux pour cacher son fou-rire. Krad s'installa et se changea à côté de Satoshi qui lui avait proposé une place.

- Dark ! appela Saéhara. Ma chaussure !

L'adolescente la renvoya nonchalamment… et Saéhara se la prit en pleine figure.

xxx

Les filles discutaient entre elles, assise sur le sol du gymnase. Dark s'approcha du petit groupe, se planta devant Anni et lui demanda comment elle avait deviné. Pour toute réponse, elle posa un doigt sur sa tempe.

« Tu as lu dans mon esprit ? » pensa-t-il.

- Bingo ! lui répondit-elle à voix haute.

Il lui lança un regard assassin. Le professeur de Sport arriva et les élèves se mirent automatiquement par deux.

- C'est pas la peine ! La semaine dernière, je vous ai prévenus que, comme je suis inspecté, nous ferons quelque chose de différent…

Les élèves se jetèrent des regards inquiets.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Rien de tordu !

Ils étaient encore moins rassurés ! Déjà avec la danse, dite expression corporelle, il avait dit que ce n'était pas quelque chose de tordu…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? se risqua une élève.

L'inspecteur, tout comme les élèves, attendirent avec impatience la réponse.

- Combat au bâton !

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Anni et elle sentit un regard féroce se poser sur elle.

- Et je crois que nous avons deux parfaits candidats pour nous faire une petite démo !

Anni et Dark se levèrent et s'avancèrent d'un pas. Ils prirent deux bâtons et se mirent face à face. Les autres s'assirent en cercle autour d'eux, mais à une bonne distance.

- Vas-y doucement Anni, lui recommanda le prof, tu es fais depuis pas mal de temps !

Dark attaqua, bâton au clair. Ils échangèrent quelques coups, dont certains bien sentis. Elle en évita un et, le plus simplement du monde, lui fit un croche pied. Résultat ? Dark s'étala comme une crêpe, ce qui déclencha un fou rire général.

- Toi…, grogna-t-il.

- Ahahaha ! Dommage ! ria celle encore debout, pliée en deux.

L'inspecteur toussota et le prof demanda s'il n'y avait pas un autre volontaire. Une main se leva, un peu à l'écart. Les élèves se tournèrent, un peu surpris que se soit Krad. Dark se releva et lui donna son bâton avant de s'asseoir à côté de Daisuké. L'adolescent blond fit face à la brune :

- Pas la peine de te retenir, moi aussi, j'en fais depuis un certain temps.

- Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant !

Anni attaqua gentiment et Krad para. Le "combat" gagna en complexité, au grand plaisir des deux adolescents. La brune commençait à se sentir mal, un mal aise suivi d'un ou deux petits vertiges. Elle n'attaqua plus, ne faisant que se défendre, éviter les coups. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle fit un brusque écart en arrière, à la grande surprise de Krad, lâcha son bâton, mit une main devant sa bouche et partit en courant en direction des toilettes.

Dark avait reconnu l'expression sur le visage de la fugitive. Il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers les toilettes avant que le prof n'aille y mettre son nez. Arrivant devant la porte, il toqua. Comme elle ne lui répondait pas, il entra. Le haut de la jeune fille gisait près de la porte.

- Je vois que t'as réussi à sauver ton T-Shirt !

- La ferme !

Elle était appuyée au lavabo d'une main et se passait de l'eau sur le visage de l'autre… Enfin… Quand je dis elle, c'est avec trois ans de plus et deux grandes ailes noires dans le dos !

- C'est la première fois que tu n'arrives pas à contrôler ta transformation ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. Ses ailes disparurent. Anni se mit une nouvelle fois la main sur la bouche et fila dans une cabine… où elle vida le contenu de son estomac.

Krad, accompagné du prof, passa aux toilettes quelques minutes plus tard. Ils virent Dark adossé contre le mur, mais nulle trace de la jeune fille.

- Elle est en train de se vider l'estomac ! annonça-t-il en désignant d'un coup de tête une cabine.

- Et c'est un miracle que je n'ai pas ressorti mes boyaux…

Elle quitta la cabine, son haut sur le dos, sous son apparence de 15 ans, blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine. Elle alla se rincer la bouche pour se débarrasser de ce mauvais goût acide.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie ! lui conseilla le prof.

- Pas la peine ! Je me sens beaucoup mieux !

- Plus légère ! compléta Dark sur un ton moqueur.

Le professeur insista mais elle lui dit que les bus ne l'attendront pas et que ses parents étaient absents cette semaine. L'argument sembla marcher et il la laissa partir…

- A condition que quelqu'un t'accompagne chez toi !

- Je m'en occupe ! lança Dark en levant la main, puis il tourna la tête vers elle : Ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus jouer à la nounou !

Anni et lui se défièrent du regard, de l'électricité passant entre leurs yeux.

xxx

20h30. la police finissait de clôturer le périmètre autour d'un musée. L'un des deux voleurs qui sévissaient dans la région était de sortie ce soir. Kaitô Light. Voleuse fantôme. La cible était _L'œil d'Horus_, une amulette en lapis-lazuli gravée d'or qui valait une fortune plus de simples humains. Mais il possédait une puissante force magique, puisqu'elle avait été crée par les Hikari.

Un jeune homme attendait patiemment dans une ruelle sombre. Sa mission était de tuer ceux qui dérobaient et scellaient les œuvres des Hikari. Il les avait déjà repérés au milieu d'humains ignorants mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre à eux lorsqu'ils étaient sous leurs apparences et leurs identités d'empreints. Ils ne pouvaient les affronter que dans les limites de leurs lois...


	3. Un vol dangereux

_**Chapitre 2.**_

_**Un vol dangereux.**_

Les cloches sonnèrent les 20h45. La silhouette sortit tranquillement de l'ombre. Âgé d'une vingtaine d'années environ, blond comme les blés, ses longs cheveux relevés en queue-de-cheval, les yeux d'or aux pupilles de chat, un visage d'ange à la peau d'albâtre… Krad, Maître Ailé de la Lumière.

Plus loin, à l'abri dans l'ombre des arbres, un quatuor répétait l'opération à suivre. L'erreur n'était pas permise. L'œuvre qui allait être volée nécessitait un travail d'équipe, un cas exceptionnel. Light inscrivait la position des policiers dans sa mémoire et lança par dessus son épaule :

- Daisuké, quand je te le dirai, tu brouilleras les caméras et étendras les lumières…

L'interpellé, assis en tailleur sur le sol, leva les yeux de l'ordinateur portable posé sur ses jambes :

- Euh… Anni…

- "Light", Daisuké ! Maintenant, c'est "Light" !

Le ton de la voleuse avait été sec. Le jeune Niwa leva le regard vers le haut des arbres, pour vérifier que la nuit était belle et bien tombée. Oui, elle était Light quand le soleil était couché…

- Light, recommença-t-il en reportant les yeux sur son écran, j'ai un... petit problème ! C'est la première fois que les systèmes ne répondent pas…

Light se retourna, un sourcil levé. Satoshi Hiwatari, Commandant chargé de l'affaire des Voleurs Fantômes, qui avait pris congé pendant une semaine, vint se placer derrière Daisuké et examina les données qui s'affichaient à l'écran. Dark, âgé de quatre ans de plus qu'au lycée, les bras croisés, émergea de ses pensées :

- Quel genre de problème ?

- Genre… magique, je crois… Par moment, tout s'affole, puis après, ça redevient calme… L'électricité répond aux commandes de mon ordinateur… Il faudra que tu sois plus prudente que d'habitude…

- Light, il va falloir que tu sois secondée ce soir.

- Dark, je ferai appel à toi seulement en cas de problème ! Satoshi ? Tu as préparé…

- Le rituel ? Oui. Le petit parc, plus à l'écart. Il ne manque plus que vous et _L'œil d'Horus_.

- Donc, tout est OK…, souffla-t-elle.

Daisuké et Satoshi se regardèrent. Les deux voleurs étaient incroyablement calmes, ce soir. Light avait une espèce de boule dans l'estomac, un mauvais pressentiment. D'autant plus mauvais que c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Et le silence de Dark était surnaturel, il pensait à quelque chose de sérieux, trop sérieux.

- Dark !

- Mmh ?

- Repose-toi ! Je ne veux pas d'un partenaire à moitié KO en fin de vol !

Dark grogna une de ses insultes "raffinées" à l'attention de la voleuse. Ca l'a fit sourire. Elle déploya ses ailes et prit de la hauteur. La police la repéra immédiatement. Elle entra par une petite fenêtre au troisième étage et atterrit au centre de la pièce, où les sécurités avaient été désactivées quelques secondes avant son entrée. Daisuké avait été parfaitement synchro ! Ses ailes disparurent, remplacées par une créature sombre qui se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à l'extérieur. La voleuse avança et prit le couloir Nord. C'était le noir complet dans le musée, les seules sources de lumières étaient les loupiottes "Sortie" au-dessus des sorties de secours. Elle avançait telle une ombre, rapide et silencieuse, mais elle sentait une présence oppressante. Frissonnant légèrement, elle reprit son chemin vers l'œuvre.

Krad avançait dans le musée à pas de loups et de manière féline. Il n'avait pas été surpris lorsque les lumières s'étaient brusquement éteintes. Comportement digne d'un voleur. Non, ce qui l'avait étonné, c'était la facilité avec laquelle on l'avait contré. C'était la première fois qui ça arrivait. Il espérait que cela avait été une simple inattention et non une démonstration de force.

xxx

La voleuse était arrivée dans la pièce, mais quelqu'un l'avait devancé : Krad se tenait entre elle et l'œuvre et la regardait fixement, sans ciller.

« Et merde ! » grogna-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle resta près de la porte, dans l'ombre. Cet homme possédait deux ailes blanches immaculées. Il sentait la magie blanche et ça l'écœurait.

- Bonsoir… Light. Si je présume bien.

- Tout à fait ! répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Ouais, vu la voix calme qu'il avait employé, ça allait sûrement être un peu plus difficile que prévu…

- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Puisqu'il avait commencé, autant faire les choses dans les règles ! L'Ange sourit, un magnifique sourire sadique.

- Krad, pour te… servir.

Ouais, un peu plus que " un peu plus difficile que prévu "… Et ce nom qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose... Un écho dans le néant absolu. Mais maintenant, reste à savoir comment récupérer l'œuvre sans se faire dessouder ! Elle entendait déjà Dark dire : « Y'a qu'à foncer dans le tas ! » Baka… N'empêche, il avait raison…

Light avança vers l'œuvre… et le blond. Blond qui sourit encore plus sadiquement. Cette jeune fille était folle : l'affronter, lui ? Alors qu'il maîtrisait les pouvoirs de la Lumière ? D'accord, si elle voulait se faire mal, pourquoi pas.

- Daisuké, réactive les systèmes de sécurité de la salle ! murmura-t-elle. J'ai un ptit blanc dans la place !

Elle avait l'habitude de se mouvoir entre les lasers, ça lui donnera un avantage sur son adversaire. Un « **QUOI ?** » lui gifla brutalement les tympans.

- Sauf ceux de l'œuvre, bien sûr ! précisa-t-elle avec un petit sourire, évita une plume du blond.

xxx

- D'a…d'accord…

Satoshi et Dark, surpris qu'il parle tout seul, lui demandèrent ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur :

- Elle veut que je lui réactive les sécurités de la salle, sauf celle de l'œuvre… (Il se tourna vers Dark un regard angoissé :) Elle a un gros problème…

- De quel genre ?

- Un… Maître Ailé Blanc…

Le Voleur Fantôme sursauta, puis leva les yeux vers une fenêtre du musée. Oui, elle avait un gros problème !

xxx

A l'intérieur de la salle, Krad et Light jouaient au chat et à la souris. Le blond avait bloqué les sorties grâce à des sorts, qui prendraient trop longtemps à neutraliser. Juste quelques secondes, mais c'était assez pour devenir une cible facile et se faire tuer. Au fond d'elle-même, la voleuse priait pour que Daisuké se magne sérieusement.

Un tir atterrit à ses pieds, devant elle. Le souffle la projeta contre le mur, sa tête l'heurta. Etourdie comme jamais elle n'avait été, la voleuse parvint à se relever. Mais elle y resta adossée. Son corps la faisait souffrir et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir debout sans aide.

Krad s'arrêta pile devant elle, puis les systèmes de sécurité se remirent en route. Il en sourit intérieurement, l'humain n'avait pas été assez rapide, il venait de condamner son amie. Il passa une main autour du cou de la jeune fille.

- Adieu, lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

Krad serra ce frêle cou. Elle en tressait. Ouvrant la bouche, elle essaya de respirer. Pathétique. Et totalement inutile. Elle allait mourir ici. La voleuse grippa le poignet du blond et essaya de le repousser, en vain. Néanmoins, il fut surpris de sa résistance et sa force. La plupart de ses adversaires auraient accepté leur sort. Sauf un, et un seul. Un seul osait lui tenir tête.

Il fut soudainement arraché de sa proie, une force extraordinaire, une magie qu'il connaissait…

- La touche pas, salopard !

Dark s'était interposé entre eux. Dommage, il avait presque réussit à la tuer…

- Tiens donc, te voici enfin…, souffla Krad en se relevant.

Le Voleur Fantôme le fixait d'un regard féroce, pendant que la brune était à genoux en train de tousser et de reprendre peu à peu son souffle.

« Ca va aller ? » lui demanda-t-il, tout de même un peu inquiet.

« J'ai cru que… j'allais y passer… Merci… Dark… »

Elle put finalement se relever. Pendant que Dark et le blond restaient en chiens de faïence, elle se dirigea vers l'œuvre et la prit entre ses mains encore tremblantes. Passant par une fenêtre, elle s'enfuit, suivie de Dark. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, _L'œil d'Horus_ palpitait fort, trop fort. La magie de l'Aile Blanche l'avait réveillé trop tôt. D'un regard, elle en avertit Dark. Celui-ci afficha une grimace soucieuse, comme si les ennuis qu'incarnaient le blond ne suffisait pas ! Mais l'amulette pouvait les prendre au piège tous les deux, maintenant.

Ils rejoignirent Daisuké et Satoshi, au centre du petit parc. D'un geste, il ordonna aux deux plus jeunes de se cacher, puis leva son regard vers le ciel. Il savait que cet ange, comme tout Maître Ailé qui se respecte, n'allait pas les lâcher aussi facilement ! Les deux humains allèrent protester, mais le Voleur Fantôme annonça qu'il avait un blond-volant en vue. Light et lui firent apparaître une plume noire chacun. Elle lança l'amulette entre eux et celle-ci lévita. Les deux plumes et l'œuvre s'entourèrent d'une aura magique. Satoshi et Dai se cachèrent dans l'ombre des arbres dès qu'ils virent la silhouette blanche se poser à quelques mètres des deux voleurs, concentrés sur l'œuvre. Pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas.

- L'équilibre est trop fragile…, murmura Satoshi entre ses dents et, comme Daisuké lui demandait des explications, il continua : Dark et Light ont besoin de nous pour créer un équilibre dans les forces, une sorte de magie stable. Cette fois, ils ont réussi à en créer un, mais il est si fragile que la moindre intervention extérieure pourrait tout briser.

- Et ?

- Tout explose, finit le jeune policier du soir sur un ton monocorde.

Daisuké déglutit avec difficulté. Et ce Maître Ailé Blanc dans les parages n'arrangeait rien. Celui-ci attendait patiemment que le rituel finisse. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit tué à son tour, n'est-ce pas ?

Le rituel à peine achevé, Krad créa un cercle de lumière autour d'eux. Le descendant des Hikari ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés, c'était un cercle de destruction. Il allait les tuer ! Les Ailes Noires sentirent cette nouvelle force et eurent profondément mal. Une douleur provoquée par une magie qui ravageait tout à l'intérieur d'eux. Ils s'écoulèrent au sol, inertes.

- Voilà ce qu'il en coûte à ceux qui volent les œuvres des Hikari.

Son regard se dirigea vers là où étaient cachés les deux humains. Fallait-il les tuer, eux aussi ? Le Niwa représentait une menace, certes, mais tellement infime que sa magie en serait gâchée. Et puis, il fallait qu'il laisse le dernier des Hikari en vie, il avait son importance. Il tourna les talons et s'envola, tout en laissant les deux voleurs à leur funeste sort. Dès qu'il ne fut plus en vue, Daisuké et Satoshi sortirent en trombe de leur cachette pour rejoindre leurs amis à terre. Satoshi ne faisait pas d'illusions, ils étaient morts. Qui aurait pu survivre à un tel sort ? Daisuké, arrivé le premier, prit le pouls de Dark et fit de grands signes à son camarade resté en arrière. Interdit, l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus s'approcha et vérifia. Son cœur battait… ! Il respirait ! Comment… ?

Dark ouvrit difficilement les yeux, puis lâcha un grognement accompagné d'un juron à l'attention de Krad. Daisuké l'aida à s'asseoir, tant bien que mal.

- Merci Dai… Ouach… T'es un frère !… 'taï…

Le jeune Niwa soupira de soulagement, il n'avait rien… Satoshi était agenouillé auprès de Light, toujours allongée.

- Hey, Hime-sama ! On se réveille ! lui lança Dark.

Il la secoua un peu par l'épaule, mais elle ne réagissait pas. Pris d'une peur soudaine, il la prit à deux mains et la secoua violemment :

- **Bon sang Light ! T'as interdiction de clamser !**

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il perçut un léger mouvement des lèvres de la voleuse :

- Me… confonds pas… avec un… prunier…

Se permettant un soupir de soulagement, il la reposa doucement au sol. C'était grâce à elle s'ils étaient en vie. Pendant le court laps de temps entre la fin du rituel et le début du sort de Krad, elle avait créé une barrière magique et protectrice, réduisant l'efficacité du sort de moitié. Mais elle avait subi un fort contre-coup, et l'avait mal encaissé. Dark la vit sourire, et dû se contenir pour ne pas lui foutre son poing dans la figure. Encore… Encore ce sourire… Depuis le jour de ses 6 ans… Encore et toujours ce sourire…

- Rentrons, proposa Daisuké.

Le Voleur Fantôme acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il se releva avec peine, prit Light sur son dos et ils partirent.


End file.
